fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zarc
Category:Zarc46 Character Appearance Zarc is a pale man that looks about 25 despite him being 400+ years old he has a tattoo similar to Acnologia but in stead of blue Zarc's is blood red and it doesn't go onto his face. Zarc was born with Heterochromia iridum giving him one yellow eye and one silver eye his hair colour is black with red streaks running through it. Personality History Not much is known about Zarc other then he was a citizen of Mildian and a follower of Chronos. Zarc also was born with Heterochromia iridum giving him one yellow eye and one silver eye. Zarc is assumed to be at least 400 years old however he looks 25 years old and has great skill over his Time Magic and Memory-Make. Zarc studied at Mildian Magic Academy for many years the exact amount of years is unknown during his time their Zarc studied Time Magic due to Zarc's Memory-Make magic that he was born with learning time magic came really easily to him. Zarc liked to watch the group battles in the Grand Magic Games so he could memories new and old forgotten magic spells. Magic and Abilities Passive abilities Immortality: Zarc is unable to age and he cannot be killed by poison the only real clear way to kill him is to stab him through the heart he can survive most serious injuries like being stabbed the any organ except for the heart he is immune to some time magic and to magic that damages the mind however Zarc can still be hurt by Chronos's time magic and temporally paralyzed from some forms of magic even though Zarc is immune to magic that effects the mind Zarc is still effected by subjugation magic such as Ice Slave. Magic Resistance: Zarc has great resistance to all forms of magic due to his magic power being so high. Curse Puppet of the Darkness: As the name suggests this spell can turn people into living puppets. This spell leaves a like magical tattoo on the victim(s) once active the victim will be forced to do whatever the caster wants however the victim is in a trapped within ones own body fully aware of what they are doing but powerless to stop. This spell can be activated at any point after the "curse" mark is placed on the victim and it is impossible to remove unless the caster is defeated. Due to it's nature the mark left on the victim is viewed as a curse mark. Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: Despite his small stature, Zarc possesses a high degree of physical strength. Enhanced Swordsmanship: Zarc has great swordsmanship skills easily welding his Ōdachi with a single hand despite his Ōdachi length being 90.91 cm long. Immense Speed: Zarc has the ability to move at blinding speeds because he uses magic to enhance his leg strength however to on lookers it seems his great speed to be because of his small stature knowing this he has not bothered to reveal what is giving him such speed the magic used is so minor that it is impossible to sense but is great enough to boost Zarc's speed greatly. Immense Magic Power: Zarc has immense magic power that gives resistance to magic and could be stated to be so great it could monstrous to most normal mages and some with great magic power it's comparable to about 10% of Acnologia's magic power but due to Zarc's small size his opponents underestimates him. Master Magic Sensory: Zarc has great skill in sensing magic power that he can pinpoint the location of his allies or enemies a great distance away. Zarc can also see through most Illusions thanks to his great skill with his sensory ability. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: Having 400 years of fight experience Zarc has learned a great deal of hand-to-hand combat and had 400 years of practice Zarc can hold his own against a great number of opponents at the same time even able to easily out match a wizard saint. Spells - Defensive= Shield of the Veil: A defensive spell that creates a greenish chaotic barrier by using the veil energy it is very strong it's defensive is close to that of Fairy Sphere but without the time freezing side effect but to cast this spell requires a massive amount of magic power but it can block almost any form of magic and spell. Forget: Just like he can memorize enemies' spells, like Rufus Zarc is subsequently capable of "forgetting" them, something which allows him to nullify said spells no matter who's casting them. By making things "forgotten", Zarc is able to become immune to the technique used, with techniques he's already seen becoming completely ineffective against him however Zarc can't use defensive spells he has 'Forgotten'. Memory-Make: Afterimage: By manipulating the memories his opponents have of him during a certain situation, like Rufus Zarc can create intangible copies of himself, capable of talking but impervious to damage, which, if attacked, will simply waver like a Thought Projection, not being affected whatsoever. These ethereal bodies are shown to be extremely realistic, enough to fool Nullpudding, a Mage noted for his perceptive abilities into attacking one of them. Rufus made claim that, even if his foes were to find him, they wouldn't be able to hit him, given that the only thing left of him in a given place would just be a memory. - Supplementary= Attack of The Veil: This spell causes it to rain fire that spawn a somewhat endless army of spirits on impact with the ground to fight for it's caster just like the other veil spell this requires a massive amount of magic power to cast the spell lasts until the caster is defeated or until canceled by Zarc. Ice Magic: Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. Little is known about Ice Magic, as there have only been a few spells used so far, such as Iced Shell, which requires the user to give up their body and transform into ice. *'Ice Slave': This Magic is capable of suppressing one's free will via the conjuring of a single, icy collar that the user fixes around their target's neck. Should this magic be applied for too long, there's a high chance that the victim will lose their individuality permanently, becoming a doll that follows the beck and call of its owner; it's unknown the time period for which this effect kicks in, but its noted to be relatively short, giving the opposition little time to work with should they desire to save their comrades from such a terrible fate. Zarc learned this by watching Invel Yura from the shadows while memorising the spell. Skyflame Elemental: As the name says this spell summons a Skyflame Elemental made from Skyflame God Slayer magic so it also takes on the same colours as the other spells the elemental itself is immune to fire and wind and has the ability to use Skyflame Bellow. *'Rising Elementals': this spell is like Skyflame elemental however this one summons 1 Fire elemental, 1 Skyflame Elemental and 1 Sky elemental all 3 are made from God slayer magic and as such are immune to lesser magic of their respective elements they also can use their respective elements breath attack. This spell can also be used to summon a elemental for all elemental magic the user knows both ways of using this magic can be used at the same time. }} Equipment Ōdachi: Zarc's Ōdachi is made out of a strange martial that allows Zarc to infuse his magic power into it increasing its capabilities to cut through almost anything it's colouring is black for the blade with red and gold runes running down both sides of the blade the hilt is also black but it has gold coloured runes running down both sides of the hilt it's sheathe is a black, red and gold colour with a Chinese dragon wrapping around it that is coloured red and gold as if the gold dragon was bleeding over the sheathe the blade and sheathe are indestructible due to the martial they are made from. Memory Days Book: The book causes a person to go back to the time that they cannot want to remember. However, if someone else touches that person, they will also be transported to the past. The book's effect lasts for six hours, and after the six hours pass, the person will be transported back to the present. If the people who touched the original transportee aren't touching them just before the return trip to the present, they will be forced to stay in the past. Zarc uses this to remember his past and so he doesn't forget what his parents looked like. Portable Lacrima-Vision: A small cuboid device with a Lacrima lens on its top that shows images of locations. Zarc used this to watch the Grand Magic Games. Trivia Category:Zarc46